Besos
by Lorena28
Summary: Espero que os guste, y bueno el titulo lo dice todo, me encanta esta pareja cuanto mas veo la pelicula mas me gusta.


Seimei y Hiromasa estaban sentado en la terraza como hacían casi todas las noches, Hiromasa estaba tocando su flauta, mientras pensaba en la mala suerte que había tenido con el amor, no sabía que el amor fuera tan difícil de encontrar y además tenía a Seimei que se lo recordaba muchas veces y además se reía de él, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, sino para que se riera de sí mismo, que se animase y lo viera de otra manera pero es fácil si no eres tú la persona afectada.

Seimei estaba oyendo la melodía de la flauta, estas solían reflejar el estado de ánimo del flautista, hoy sonaba triste y melancólica.

Hiromasa terminó de tocar y se quedó observando la luna.

Hiromasa, ¿Qué te ocurre? no me digas que te has vuelto a enamorar,-dijo Seimei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hiromasa le miro unos momentos, y volvió su atención a la luna.

No tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme,-dijo Hiromasa poniendo la flauta en sus labios y haciéndola sonar de nuevo.

Seimei nunca le había visto tan decaído y triste, pero a decir verdad su amigo había tenido muy mala suerte en el amor.

Hiromasa,-llamo Seimei subiendo un poco el tono para que le oyese.

Este dejo de tocar y volvió su rostro a Seimei.

Que hayas tenido mala suerte, no significa que tengas que cerrarle las puertas al amor para siempre, ya encontraras a la persona adecuada solo tienes que saber esperar,-dijo Seimei observándole y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Hiromasa bajo la cabeza y paso unos segundos sin decir nada.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Seimei?,-preguntó Hiromasa

Adelante pregunta,-contesto Seimei.

¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?,-pregunto decidido Hiromasa levantando la mirada para observar a Seimei.

No nunca lo he hecho,-contesto Seimei algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

¿Y nunca has sentido curiosidad, nunca has querido probar como se siente?-volvió a preguntar Hiromasa.

No es algo en lo que haya pensado demasiado pero si me gustaría probarlo, aunque por ahora no he tenido la oportunidad tampoco voy a obsesionarme por eso,-contesto Seimei.

Hiromasa se levanto y se dirigió hacia las flores del jardín.

¿Sabes?,-hablo Hiromasa-, los besos son como las flores, todos son iguales pero cada uno tiene un significado diferente, dependiendo de lo que sientes y de la persona que te lo da.

¿Tú lo has experimentado Hiromasa?,-pregunto Seimei.

Yo di un beso de amor, es doloroso cuando sabes que la otra persona no siente lo mismo,-comento Hiromasa.

Ojala pudieras experimentar algo así Seimei,-dijo Hiromasa son una sonrisa más alegre.

Podría hacerlo pero aquí solo estamos tu y yo,-dijo Seimei.

Hiromasa se quedo pensativo un momento y se le ocurrió una idea.

Como somos amigos desde hace un tiempo, te puedo dar un beso de amistad, tienes que decirme que sientes ¿De acuerdo?,-dijo Hiromasa.

A Seimei le pareció buena idea, pero estaba algo nervioso

Hiromasa se puso a su lado, se acerco poco a poco a la mejilla de Seimei dándole un tierno y suave beso, separándose después, Seimei permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué tal te has sentido?,-pregunto Hiromasa.

Es bonito me ha guastado, pero no me lo esperaba en la mejilla,-dijo Seimei.

Entonces cierra los ojos un momento y relájate,-dijo Hiromasa

Hiromasa se fue acercando a él despacio y posó sus labios en los de Seimei, dándole un pequeño e inocente beso, ambos sintieron un pequeño escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo.

Hiromasa se separó, estaba sintiendo algo que no esperaba sentir, le había gustado sentir los labios de Seimei, aunque fue cortito el beso, sintió su suavidad y calidez, no sabía si debía continuar con eso, o mejor detenerse allí.

Seimei había sentido algo extraño y nuevo para él con ese pequeño beso es como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera puesto en alerta, notar los labios suaves pero firmes de Hiromasa le había gustado más de lo que esperaba.

Ninguno sabía que hacer, Hiromasa decidió seguir adelante, a ver hasta donde llegaba ese juego de besos entre ellos.

Hay muchas zonas donde poder dar un beso, pero hay tres que a mí me gustan mucho, la mejilla, los labios y el cuello,-dijo Hiromasa-, si quieres que lo dejemos dímelo.

Seimei tenía ganas de sentir el beso en el cuello pero no quería que se le viera ansioso

No te preocupes solo te queda uno por darme y podemos dejarlo,-dijo Seimei.

Seimei cerró los ojos y Hiromasa acerco sus labios a su cuello, empezó con un pequeño beso por debajo de la oreja, luego siguió rozando sus labios con la piel blanca de Seimei poco a poco el beso se iba haciendo más intenso, la respiración de Seimei se aceleraba un poco, lo que ahora estaba sintiendo no podía describirlo con palabras era como si miles de culebrillas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo, se abrazaron mutuamente haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntasen aun más, Hiromasa aparto un poco la ropa hacia un lado para rozaba con la lengua a la vez que besaba desde el hombro hasta la parte de la oreja, a Seimei se le escapo un pequeño gemido, Hiromasa se detuvo un poco nervioso se había convertido en algo más que un juego.

Seimei tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la boca entre abierta, Hiromasa se quedo embobado mirando esa imagen, era demasiado tentador pero no quería que eso acabase con su amistad, era mejor parar ahora que lamentarse luego.

Seimei estaba abrumado por esas nuevas sensaciones, sentía todo su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal, su cuerpo entero había reaccionado a esas caricias, le había gustado y no solo eso quería más y más.

Hiromasa se había separado

Lo siento Seimei, creo que deberíamos parar no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego tenga que arrepentirme y tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal a ti,-dijo Hiromasa preocupado y algo avergonzado.

Seimei se sentó cerca de Hiromasa

Bésame de nuevo,-susurro Seimei.

¿Estás seguro?,-pregunto Hiromasa con el rostro muy cerca del de Seimei.

Hazlo por favor,-susurro Seimei

Hiromasa le cogió la cara entre las manos, besando y saboreando los labios de Seimei, después de un rato besándose Hiromasa se puso detrás de Seimei.

Quédate así sentado y disfruta de lo que vas a sentir,-dijo Hiromasa

Le empezó a quitar la ropa hasta tener la espalda al descubierto, entonces empezó a pasar sus manos suavemente por la espalda, acariciándolo, con su labios empezó a besarle en la nuca rozando también con sus labios, a la vez que iba bajando por toda la columna, Seimei estaba disfrutando y saboreando cada cosa que Hiromasa le hacía era una sensación única y difícil de explicar.

Hiromasa dejó de besarle la espalda y besó su hombro para luego apoyar su rostro encima.

Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto besarte,-dijo Hiromasa

Nunca imagine que los besos fueran tan poderosos, creo que superan cualquier tipo de magia que yo pueda conocer,-dijo Seimei

No sé a ti pero estos besos me saben demasiado bien como para detenerme,-dijo Hiromasa acercándose muy despacio a Seimei.

Seimei acorto la poca distancia que les quedaba, besando los labios de Hiromasa, mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo, tuvieron toda una noche y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir besándose.


End file.
